Hayley Woods
Hayley Woods, played by Ariel Mortman, is a member of the Eagles and one of the main characters in Greenhouse Academy. She switches to the Eagles after a fight with her team. Appearance Hayley is an American teenage girl, with brown eyes, pale skin and long dark brown hair. Throughout the show she is seen wearing a variety of different outfits, including her casual black ack and t-shirt motif, Raven's gear and her "Back to the Future" themed dress as seen in L.D.R and Great Scott. She often wears black nailpolish. Personality Hayley is shown to be very sarcastic at times and she likes to tease her brother from time to time. She's also known to be very protective and outspoken as shown when she speaks out towards Louis, for not agreeing with his decision to not pass Alex on his entry exam, thanks to Daniel's interference. She is known to be selfless and caring History Season 1 Hayley makes her first appearance in the season 1 opener of Greenhouse Academy; Pilot, where's she seen bidding farewell to her mother; Ryan as she heads off for her shuttle-launch, only to see her mother's shuttle explode before her eyes, alongside her family later on a televised news broadcast. Hayley follows after her brother; Alex outside, upon their mother's death. 8 months later, Hayley is hanging out with her friends; Meredith and Owen, as she rocks out on a tennis racket. After Alex accidentally damages her record player, with his basketball, she rages at him, before he manages to shout her down. The next morning, she helps drive Alex to the Greenhouse after he couldn't get their father to drive him. While at the school, Hayley teases her little brother, before standing up for him against Daniel and Parker. She also confronts both Brooke and Sophie, who try to defend the Greenhouse, after Hayley tells a tearful applicant that it wasn't worth auditioning for the school. After her brother finishes his written exam, she gives him a pep-talk for his physical, before sending him off. After this she cheers her brother on, while he's playing against Daniel later in his test and is then forced to defend him after Daniel begins playing mind-games with him. After this Hayley, runs after her brother, who charged out of the audition after being told off for defending himself against Daniel. She tries to get her brother to go back, just as Louis rocks up, offering both her and Alex a place at the Greenhouse. After taking time to think, she takes I the written exam, alongside Jackie and passes in time to attend the Greenhouse opening ceremony. Hayley makes her next appearance in the episode; The Opening Challenge, where she tries to get in contact with her brother Alex, who is busy playing against his fellow Eagles in an arm-wrestling match. After unsuccessfully trying to call him through Ë her Louie, she heads to the Eagles dormitory, to talk to Alex face-to-face, only to be blocked by Brooke, who turns out to be the daughter of the headmaster; Louis Osmond. In the morning she takes part in the first challenge of the school year, as a part of the Ravens team. Throughout the challenge she just sits down reading her book, while the other Ravens busily dig for keys. Eventually ,Hayley realizes something about the riddle Louis had given them, taking Leo into the academy's foyer, where they discover the key in a plant pot. When Alex arrives in the foyer too, she tries to taunt him, by offering him the key, to which he declines. Hayley appears next in Breaking and Entering, where she's seen eating her lunch, alongside Leo, Emma, Jackie and Max in the Greenhouse cafeteria. Later Hayley is listening to her music, in the Ravens dormitory just as Leo rocks up, telling her to get up as he had something to show her, to which she complies. Leo then shows her his music room, where he helps her strum away on the guitar. In the cafeteria ,she meets with her brother, Alex who apologizes about letting his anger out on her earlier, to L which she says it wasn't his fault, as she should of minded her own business. Alex then falsely gives her a hug, in an attempt to grab her louie. Later in the episode, Hayley discovers her Louie doesn't work, before then offering to take a lie-detector test the next morning, to defend her friend Jackie. In Private Screening, Hayley is thanked by Jackie for helping her out with the lie-detector test, before getting told by Leo that the Louie she was currently carrying was a fake, then realizing that her brother had tricked her. Haley then heads to the beach to confront her brother; Alex, which makes her want to leave, packing her bags later that night and handing Louis a letter meant for Alex, just as she arrived at the Eagles dormitory. Later when she arrived back at home she expressed concern over her father's current condition, seeing him distressed over her mother's death, before then meeting up with her friends; Owen and Meredith. In the same episode, Hayley scolds her father over his lack of care for both the house and his kids, with Leo then later appearing at the house to come and return her to the Greenhouse. In the next episode; Black Smoke, Hayley makes her long awaited return to the Greenhouse, before then listening to her fellow Ravens, during class about what made Woody a good leader. Later Hayley follows after Leo to the cafeteria and asks him why he'd want to help the Eagles. Hayley then takes Leo to his music room, then watching Leo strum away on his guitar, before the two end-up kissing for the first time. After their kiss in the previous episode, Hayley confronts Leo in Captain Material, when he begins to act weird around her after their kiss. Later she takes part in a gym class with her fellow Ravens, jogging round the Eagles basketball court, before getting an alert on Sophie's blog about Daniel no longer being the Eagles captain. After charging off, Hayley is sitting on the bench outside, just as Leo arrives on the scene. Hayley expresses that she was angry about Leo's obsession with Daniel, before she asks why he was messing with her mind, before then telling him to forget about the kiss, as she wasn't even meant to be at the school. Hayley then tells Leo to head off, before he kisses her and complies. In the episode; Swimming Lessons, Hayley takes part in a decision-making class, taught by Suzanne Gill, alongside her fellow Ravens. Later in the class, Hayley makes fun of Leo's idea to flip a coin in annoyance, before she then asks what gave him the choice to decide who would live or die in the model train-set. Later, when Leo expresses that they'd need to take a compromise in the decision-making situation, Hayley expresses that there wasn't a compromise, as he tries to say that he wasn't avoiding anything, before Hayley tells him that he was the captain and that he'd need to make a choice, with someone always getting hurt in the end, before then explaining that if she was the leader, she wouldn't make a compromise and that her father was an FBI agent, who sacrifice himself for the greater good, as it was his job to do so, then storming off. Hayley soon meets with her brother; Alex in the meteorite crater, as she explains that it had been forever since they had been at the crater, asking when they had their picnic there. Alex then reminds her that it was when he was 5, before Hayley realizes that that was when the two of them were told about the meteor by their mother; Ryan. The two of them then sit down, as Alex says that all he was doing at that point was "dirty politics" for the Eagles captain elections, with Alex then explaining the situation. In response Hayley then tells him it was a moral dilemma, before bringing her precision decision-making task into it, with Alex then revealing that he wanted to vote for Sophie, but also didn't want to betray Parker and Daniel, with Hayley then telling him that he needed to be true to himself. Alex then heads off, before Hayley reveals that she wished she could elect a new captain. Confused Alex asks her what was going on, with Hayley then expressing her disbelief at the fact that she was gossiping with her little brother. Hayley then reveals that she and Leo had kissed, but that now Leo was dissing her. Alex then apologizes for stealing her Louie, before she apologizes for not letting him fight his own battles, before beckoning Alex off. In the Ravens dormitory, Jason arrives with two passes, handing them to Leo and Hayley, explaining that they had been chosen to attend NASA's satellite launch the next day, with Hayley then asking whether it was just the two of them, before Jason tells her it was the three of them, before heading off. Hayley makes her next appearance in The Outsider, where she is seen waiting alongside Leo for Jason to take then down to the NASA space agency for the big satellite launch, with Hayley remaining silent while Leo tries to talk to her, just as Jackie arrives with a snack for the trip, with Emma then arriving and expressing that they had been so lucky to go on the trip, with Hayley then offering Emma Alex's ticket as he'd refused to go on the trip, but Jason says no as Hayley was categorized as the guest of honour, due to her mother's legacy. Later at the NASA complex, Hayley meets with Brandon Thomas, telling her that she looked a lot like her mother, just as Jason and Leo introduce themselves. Brandon then asks how Hayley's father was, with Hayley assuring him that he was fine. Later that day, Hayley is feeling uncomfortable, while Brandon is making his speech, talking about Hayley's mother; Ryan. After the speech, Hayley is accompanied by Leo, sitting down on a nearby seat, watching the launch of the satellite, with Leo comforting her as the satellite launch occurs. After the launch, Leo apologizes for being a jerk to her, before Leo leans into a kiss with her. Hayley, alongside Leo then head back to the car and meet up with Emma and Max as they arrive back at the Greenhouse grounds. Later in the dormitory, Leo gives Hayley some music to listen to, just as a news report of the satellite losing connection appears. Season 3 In season 3, episode 1, Hayley moves to the Eagles team to become a member after a fight with the rest of the Ravens. Relationships Hayley and Leo *'See main article: Hayley and Leo' Daniel and Hayley * See main aritcle: [[Daniel and Hayley|'Daniel and Hayley']] Quotes " Responsibility is the price of greatness." - Hayley to Alex, as she is mocking the Greenhouse Academy. "Pilot" "This is all part of your game isn't it? I mean, my brother worked for months to get into this school. And you did everything in your power to ruin his chances. I bet you even enjoyed his little breakdown, didn't you?Y ou're just a bunch of pathetic sadists." '- Hayley to Louis and Brandon, as she rants to them about her brother Alex not getting initially passed on his entry exam, thanks to Daniel. "Pilot" '"I'm here." '- Hayley to Alex at the new student ceremony, upon them both getting accepted. "Pilot" "'Any time you need someone to take a lie detector test for you. I'm your girl." '- Hayley to Jackie, after Jackie tanks Hayley. "Private Screening" '"How can you live like this? In this filth. I mean what is this, a scientific experiment or something?" '-' 'Hayley to her Dad about how dirty the house was. "Private Screening" '"I didn't know I needed to give a heads up before coming to my own home"-''' Hayley to her Dad. "Private Screening" '"Bother me? How by communicating with me. You dont communicate with anyone. Only with mom, and she's not even here anymore. She's dead, Dad. She's not here. I mean you don't care. You haven't said a word to me since I got home. All you do is sit there with that stupid bulletin board. But you and your two kids are still alive. We're alive, Dad" '- Hayley to her Dad. "Private Screening" Gallery *'''See main article: Hayley Woods/Gallery Appearances *'See main article: Hayley Woods/List of Appearances' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Greenhouse Academy Characters Category:Ravens Category:Good Guys Category:Students Category:Woods Family Category:Reboot Ravens Category:Main Characters